Priest in Peril
Details Walkthrough Start this quest at Varrock palace by talking to King Roald. He tells you that contact has been lost with the temple and wants you to go investigate for him. The temple is located east of Varrock. Go through the wooden gate northeast of the city's eastern exit which is next to digsite entrence. Then follow the path to the temple. Knock on the door and someone will ask you if you will help him by killing the dog nearby. Tell him you will. Climb down the dungeon entrance north of the temple, and then kill the level 30 Temple Guardian. You cannot use magic. A "Ring of Recoil kill" will not count for the completion this battle. Special attacks work on the dog. Go back and knock on the temple door again. You will hear the voice from earlier acting very strange, suggesting that you speak to King Roald. Head back to Varrock Palace and talk to King Roald again. King Roald becomes enraged, and "explains" that the dog was guarding the temple from attack. He instructs you to go back and fix it right away. Knock on the temple door again. This time, the door swings open. Go to the top floor and talk to Drezel- through the cell door. Ask him to tell you about the Holy River, and he will tell you how Saradomin made the river impassable for all that are evil. He says that the river may have been tainted and asks you to help purify it again. There is also a vampire in the coffin next to him. You must seal his tomb long enough for Drezel to escape. Kill one of the level 30 Monks of Zamorak to get a Golden Key. Then go into the dungeon. With the Golden Key and a bucket, you can unlock the gate in the Temple Dungeon where the Guardian was located earlier. After traversing the path, you will see some monuments. Study them; you will notice one of them has an Iron key in it. Use the Golden Key on it to swap keys(If you "steal from monument" you will take up to 8 damage). Then go to the well in the centre of the circle of monuments and fill your bucket with the water from the well to get a Bucket of water (murky). NOTE the water can only be from the well under the temple. Go back to the top floor and use the Iron Key on the cell door. Then go inside and talk to Drezel. Drezel will tell you that he can't leave with the vampire still there, and tells you that the water of the river might be able to temporarily seal the vampire's tomb. Use the Bucket of water (murky) on the coffin. You will find out that the water is not blessed. Talk to Drezel and give the water to him. He will bless it and give you a Bucket of water (blessed). Then seal the vampire by using bucket on the coffin. Drezel will tell you to meet him in the dungeon. Go to the monument room, and then go through the gate past it. You will find Drezel there. Talk to him. He will tell you that the river has been unblessed. You suggest using Rune Essence to remove the Zamorakian magic. He tells you it will take 50 Rune Essence to do it (Pure Essence will also work). Note: Drezel will not take noted essence! When you bring the unnoted Essence, talk to him again and give them to him. You can do it by and by. When you have given Drezel all 50 Essence, the quest is complete! Reward *1 Quest point *1,406 Prayer experience *Access to Morytania *Wolfbane dagger (When fighting werewolves in Morytania, this will stop them from changing into their more powerful werewolf form if the dagger is equipped.) If you remove the wolfbane dagger while in the middle of combat with a man/woman in Canifis that can turn into a werewolf and use your normal weapon (e.g. Abyssal whip, Granite maul) then that person will turn into a level 88 werewolf and be restored to full health and will keep on fighting with you. *Talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos and there will be a Varrock Museum display of a werewolf Note It is a good idea to use Varrock Teleport a total of 3 times. One for returning to King Roald, another for 23 or 24 rune essence if you have a fire staff and everything for the rest of the quest and, and lastly for the remaining 26 or 27. Also when you are in the mausoleum studying the monuments you will see a quest icon on the mini-map. There is also a gate that you aren't able to open (until later in the quest), and behind it is Drezel. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Morytania *Mausoleum Trivia *When you've killed the Temple guardian, in your quest journal it will say 'I can now go back to King Roald and claim my reward', since the player thinks that he/she completed the task. *When you are inside of the temple an choose "Knock At Door" it says: You'd feel pretty strange knocking on the door from inside the building. See also * Nature Spirit, the sequel to this quest Category:Quests